Cargo systems require restraint assemblies that secures cargo within an aircraft, a ULD, a container, a pallet, or the like. An operator manually locks and unlocks the restraint assembly to enable the movement of ULD's, loading, or unloading of cargo inside of an aircraft cargo bay. The manual locking and unlocking of the restraint assembly may be a time-consuming process and laborious process.